Flashbacks
by Kiki Yushima
Summary: Summer finishes patrol and takes a nap, only to remember the night of the fire... Oneshot. Slight Seychellshipping.


So this isn't my best writing ever and it wouldn't let me get in major shipping like I wanted to. It does sort of just...end, but my muse decided to crap out.

* * *

Summer sighed as she opened the door to her house and sat on the couch, taking her goggles off and dropping them onto the table. The Ranger ran her fingers through her hair as Pichu sat on her head, putting his hand on her forehead. He looked at her, giving a worried "Pi" as he felt it, but she shook her head. "I'll be fine," she said with a smile before getting up and grabbing a glass of water out of the mini-fridge. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw no sign of her roommate, sitting back down on the couch.

Pichu gave a flick of his ears as he settled back down into Summer's lap, folding his ears back. He looked up at her and got another reassured smile out of her as she sipped the water, fanning herself with one hand. The past few days in the region had been grievously hot and she was really feeling it. Even Lark had been fairly hot going at just a jog which was saying a lot for the Suicune. She'd been spending time at the Silver Falls with her just to enjoy the spray and cool off, knowing that Lark and Robin were glad for it. Sherry hadn't joined them due to being a Fire type, so it was understandable.

The Ranger yawned and closed her eyes, setting her half finished glass of water next to her goggles and sinking down in the seat. It had been a few hours since she'd seen any sign of Blue Eyes, but she didn't mind; as long as the other was back by dinner, that was all that mattered. Speaking of dinner, what was she going to make? She wiped the sweat off her brow and let out a sigh, the heat frying her brain.

With a shake of her head, she took her shoes off and laid back on the couch, one hand over Pichu's back as he curled up on her chest. Their breathing slowed and matched as they drifted off to sleep despite the oppressive heat.

* * *

_Thunder crashed overhead and Summer screamed loudly, buried under her nest of blankets. Lightning flashed before her and she screamed again, burying her face in a pillow. She heard the pounding rain and the tears rolled down her face as she hugged her stuffed Latias, the plushie of some comfort to her as she listened to the rumbling thunder._

_The young girl continued to cry and dared to peek out from behind her pillow, her door still strangely closed. Her mother normally came right in when she heard Summer scream..._

_With a gulp, she held onto her plushie and opened her door, only to be heard by a strange crackling sound in the distance. She walked hesitantly through the halls, flinching at every roll of thunder until she reached her parents' room. She pulled on the knob and the door opened, her mother's face meeting hers with a frantic look. "Go check on the twins!" Lark ordered to her distraught daughter. Summer went wide-eyed but nodded as she ran down the hallway to her baby sisters' room but was met by a blazing inferno. She screamed again and dropped her Latias, rushing back to her parents' room, the fire seeming to follow after every step._

_Summer reached the room but the fire had already reached it; the door was ablaze and she could hear them screaming in pain. The girl let her own screams melt into theirs as she covered her ears and ran out of the house, somehow escaping the hellacious fire. She ignored the pain in her feet from the burns as she ran through the rain, screaming at the top of her lungs as the thunder crashed above her and the lightning flashed..._

* * *

Summer gasped sharply and sat up as she looked around, her eyes wide, patting her face as she felt the flames trying to claim her but let out a sigh of relief when she saw where she was. A familiar form was in the kitchen, blonde hair bobbing back and forth as she worked, but she glanced over her shoulder and sat next to Summer, wiping away the tears from her roommate's eyes. Summer said nothing as she buried her face in the other girl's chest, beginning to sob as she clung to her.

"It'll be all right..." Blue Eyes muttered as she ran her fingers through Summer's hair. The Ranger nodded a bit and sniffled as she continued to sob. She shifted and slid into Blue Eyes' lap, then looked up at her friend. The other smiled a bit and placed a soft kiss on her lips, pulling Summer in close in an attempt to comfort her.


End file.
